


Lead Me Not

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #35 – Daniel, Sam. Shooting up the gate room in Cold Lazarus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sg1friendathon

Lead me Not

Sam shrugged as she followed Daniel out of the locker room, buttoning her shirt as she went. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been here before, working with soldiers about whom she knew very little. But she had hoped this posting would be different. She was at a place in her life that the thought of settling down was more than an itch; she wanted to buy a house with a lawn and actually belong somewhere. She wanted to care about the people she worked with and have them care about her.

When she’d gotten back from Abydos, she mined her sources to learn about Dr. Daniel Jackson; he’d gotten the gate open in a mere two weeks (after two years of scientific struggling) so the genius label was a given. She hadn’t been intellectually challenged in a long time; without being snotty, she knew there wasn’t anyone at the Pentagon who even approached her level of intellect.

With Daniel, she was beginning to find that challenge, that stimulation so long missing. She silently admitted being initially miffed when he’d mused aloud about planetary drift. And, of course, he’d been right again. Sam might have hated him except for the fact that he didn’t realize what he was doing: plowing right over everyone else’s ideas like some ruthless Midwest farmboy, displacing the tender growths of already planted seeds and sowing his own right over them without even a twinge of regret. She’d learned to admire that kind of blind arrogance.

*

Sam grinned as she got her own back in the lab when she had to explain what an electromagnetic field was. Eyeing the crystals they’d brought back, she ruthlessly probed Daniel for her CO’s secrets, then wished she hadn’t when Daniel explained about the Colonel’s son. Frowning, she turned her attention back to the sample, running possibilities until something clicked.

“We need Teal’c.” Sam announced.

*

They argued all the way to Teal’c’s quarters. “Well, we can’t go outside and fire it.” Daniel pointed out. “Can you imagine if someone caught a picture of that?”

“The lab.” Sam countered.

“Not enough room. Has to be the gate room. The gate is right there, it’s practically another planet.”

Sam gave him a look that told him how utterly ridiculous that argument was. “Lab,” she said sharply.

Daniel continued to shake his head. “Too much equipment, too many things that might get damaged, people might get hurt. We get in the gate room, conduct the experiment. If we’re right, we’ve taken a big step in explaining what happened on the planet.”

“And if we’re wrong?”

“They slap our hands and send us to bed without supper?” Daniel swiped his card for the elevator.

“You, they slap. Me, they bust my rank.”

Daniel snorted. “Like that’s gonna happen. You’re too important to the program.”

“And you’re not?”

He shrugged. “I’ve opened the gate already. I don’t know what else I can do for the program.”

Sam stared at him. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Sam, this is the military; I can never tell what any of them are thinking.” He flushed. “Present company excepted, of course.”

Possibly not as arrogant as he appears, Sam thought. “But…if they make you leave, where will you go?”

He shuffled his feet, not meeting her eyes. “I’ve got a few ideas,” he finally admitted.

Stunned, she grabbed his arm, whirled him around. “Daniel! You are not going out there by yourself looking for Sha’re! You can’t!”

“How can I not? No one else here gives a damn about her! She’s….an afterthought to everyone but me.”

“Not us, Daniel. Not Colonel O’Neill.” She debated whether this was something she should tell her CO.

The elevator opened on 25 and Daniel walked away without answering. Shaking her head, she followed him, wondering if that dark shadow she envisioned was a looming court martial.

*

Sam wouldn’t have characterized Teal’c’s expression as fear, more like apprehension. “Oh, yeah,” she lied as Daniel piped in behind her, “absolutely.”

*

Sam squared her shoulders as she entered the briefing room and pulled out a chair. Daniel flopped down beside her, nursing yet another cup of coffee. “How many cups does that make today, Daniel?”

“Oh, well, you know,” he fumbled, “I don’t really count…”

“I had a brand new can of coffee at my house last week,” the Colonel drawled as he entered, waving her back to her seat. “I can now see the metal at the bottom of the can.” He gave Daniel a narrowed glare as he sat. A silent Teal’c trailed him and sat across from Daniel.

Daniel took an extra long sip and tightened his grip, as if he expected someone to snatch it from him. Sam and Colonel O’Neill jolted to their feet as General Hammond strode in. “As you were, people. Alright, Colonel O’Neill, maybe you’d like to start.”

*

“Colonel, I leave it to you to speak to your ex-wife but I don’t need to remind you to be discreet.” He shuffled his papers. “I just have one more question. Who decided to fire a staff weapon in the gate room?”

Daniel spoke up as Sam was drawing a breath. “That would be me, sir.”

Colonel O’Neill slapped his hand over his eyes. “Daniel…”

“The only way we could determine if the blast pattern matched was to actually, you know, blast a piece of the crystal.”

“Why the gate room, may I ask?” The general didn’t sound mad, just weary.

“It was the only logical place.” Daniel raised his hand and starting counting down on his fingers. “One, the lab has too much valuable equipment to risk firing it there. Two, a fire in the lab would have been disastrous. Three, the firing range is too small and the risk of a fire there would have been too great. And four, I assume they call them ‘blast doors’ for a reason?”

The Colonel dropped his head to the table. “Daniel…”

“What, Jack?” Daniel turned back to the General. “And, for the record, sir, I told Teal’c we had permission for him to fire his weapon. I know we didn’t technically have permission but you were busy and I knew you wouldn’t want to be bothered by something so trivial.” Daniel looked earnest.

The General sighed as he heard O’Neill groan into his hands. “In the future, Dr. Jackson, please ‘bother’ me or Colonel O’Neill before you authorize anyone to fire a weapon within the confines of this base.”

“Yes, sir.” Daniel smiled sunnily.

“Dismissed.” The General swept up his papers and left SG-1 sitting around the table.

“Daniel.” The Colonel had yet to raise his head.

“Jack? No one got hurt; we figured out what happened so what’s the big deal?”

“Daniel,” Sam grabbed his arm and tugged him from the briefing room. “Let’s change clothes and go get something to eat. My treat. I hear there’s a great Chinese restaurant in town.”

“That sounds great.” He stopped at the steps. “Jack, you wanna come with us?”

“Come on, Daniel,” Sam pushed him ahead of her. “I think the Colonel has some paperwork to finish up. Let’s get our food and go to my house.”

“Oh,” Daniel brightened up. “Did you ride your motorcycle today? Can I ride it? I haven’t been on a bike in a long time.”

Sam sighed as she swiped her card, reminding herself that she was the one who had asked for this assignment.


End file.
